Silver, Bloodlust, and Zero Kiryru
by SarahSchizo
Summary: Sora is different. Not to many people's body supplies more blood than it should... that's why Headmaster Cross invited her to this school. To see if the Night Class could handle her surplus of plasma. This is my first story here so I hope you like it!
1. Polycythemia Vera

Silver, Bloodlust, and Zero Kiryru.

Here is your appearance .

or

.com/albums/ab16/sarahschizo2010/?action=view¤t;=&newest=1

My name is Sora Ketsueki, please call me Sora.

I'm 5"5' inches tall, 119 pounds, my three sizes are B-33, my waist is 21 inches, and my hips are 33 inches wide.

I'm Japanese & British mix.

I have polycythemia vera. I have to have regular blood draining or my heart will be overwhelmed and stop. Polycythemia vera is a disorder of the bone marrow. It causes too much production of white blood cells, red blood cells, and platelets. It is a rare disease that occurs more often in men than women, and is rare in patients under age 40. The exact cause is unknown.

I now go to Cross Academy.

Every Sunday I have to go to the hospital. At the most three liters of extra blood has to be drained from my body. I donate that to the hospital. Today was that day but I have moved onto the car to take me to my new school.

I picked up my phone and looked at the charm attached to it. It was a small silver cross with one dark red sphere in the intersection of the cross. It is a smaller replica of the necklace my great grandmother gave to me. My mother and father bought it for me as a good luck charm. By the way my mother is Japanese; brown eyes & black hair. my dad on the other hand has blond hair and blue eyes. Now you know where I get my traits.

I decided to call them. The phone rang once and my mother picked up. "Sora are you okay?"

I laughed lightly. "Konnichiha mama. I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you I arrived fine and dandy. I stopped by the hospital as well."

"I am so proud! I'll have your father call you tomorrow morning, he's still on business. And we have news."

I smiled. "You're not lonely are you?"

She sounded like she was going to cry. "I won't be."

"What is it mama?"

"You're going to be a big sister! I found out this morning! Your father's so happy."I could tell on the other side she was estatic.

My heart was pounding in my head. "I'm going to be a sister?" I started to bounce up and down in my seet. The driver looked at me funny.

"I got to go to the doc's hunny, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love youuuuuuu!" She sniffled a little. I was right she was crying.

"Love you too mama!" She hung up the phone and I smiled. "I'm going to be a big sister!" I sqweeled.

The car pulled up to the school and it was bustling for it being five-thirty in the afternoon. I carried my bag with me as I wandered. There was a small girl with shoulder length brown hair fending off girls and a few boys. "Do you need help?" I had to yell over the crowd. She smiled.

"Take my whistle." I did and climbed up a tree as the gate clicked open. I blew it as hard as possible and it caught there attenuation. But I was too late, the girl got knocked down.

"Sorry!" Then I halted she was fine. A boy from the other class helped her up. 'There so kiwaii ' I thought. She stood up quickly and the dark haired boy tried putting his hand on her head but a beautiful white haired boy stopped him.

My heart sank a little. It can't be my blood... what's wrong with me? I stumbled out of the tree and walked over to them.

"Class has started... Kuran." My heart quickened a little. The girl turned to me. I smiled.

"Sorry I didn't help that much." I handed her the whistle.

"Don't worry, Zero here,"She pointed to the light haired guy,"he almost never helps me." His eyebrow cocked. I laughed.

"I'm Sora Ketsueki. Nice to meet you!"

That night I got my uniform and room, no roommate whoo hoo! I sat into bed reading my book.

~The next morning~

My father called earlier today, it's now last hour of school. I have all of my classes with Yuki and Zero. P.E. is my favorite :3

"Cross? Cross? Alright.. Kiryru?"

I raised my hand. "Zero is asleep as well teacher." I smiled because I sit next to him.

"Why on earth are those two so tired all of the time?"He hit the ruler hard on his desk to wake them. "Supplementary classes for you two!"

"Again?" Yuki yawned. "Yori, let's take supplementary classes together next time. It's no fun taking it with this guy." I rolled my eyes with a smile at her comment.

"No way! You'll be fine. You two get along okay." Yori complained.

"IT'S NOT FINE."Yuki said a bit too loud.

I got up and grabbed my bag to leave and get something to eat.

"I can hear you..."Zero said.

After dinner I decided to go on a stroll. I happened upon two girls one was injured. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"We came to take pictures of the Night Class for the newspaper but I ended tripping." Said the injured one.

Yuki jumped out of nowhere. "What are you three doing here? You need- Your bleeding! Hurry get back to the dorm!" She stopped and whiped out a long stick at the Night Class.

"Wow! The Night Classes Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido!" The girls shrieked.

"Scary...The headmaster trained you well." Said the one with wild orange-y red hair.

"We came because we smelt blood. How mean Yuki. We just dropped by. Ahh what a nice smell." He stopped and looked at me. "You have a very large amount of blood don't you?" My heart skipped in fear. He looked at Yuki once again. "Your blood and hers smell the most delicious." He began to lick then suck on the blood off of her neck. "May I-"

"Don't touch her!" I scream. Taking off my necklace. The pure silver gleamed in the moons light. I started to swing it with a flick of my wrist it his the blond [blood sucker] in the head. He stopped and started after me.

Yuki was laying on the ground with those two girls while Blondie grabbed me by the hair making me scream in pain. He sunk his teeth into me and got one suck when Zero pulled out a gun on him.

"Did you lose your mind at the sent of blood vampire?" Zero aimed for Blondie's head and Yuki knocked it out of the way.

"Would you put that "Bloody rose" gun?It is a great threat to us you know. I will take care of this fool and wait for the headmasters orders."

"Take him away Kuran." He picked up my necklace and placed it on me. Taking his tie he covered my bite. He pulled a bandage out and dressed Yuki's hand. "Yuki take these girls to their rooms I'll take Sora too hers." He proceeded to pick me up bridal style making my heart skip a beat. I laid my head near his shoulder hopping I could calm down.

"Thank you. Zero Kiryru." I said after he set me on my bed. The way he set me down his lips brushed my neck. He inhaled sharply closing his eyes. He left my room without another word.


	2. His Secret

Silver, Bloodlust, and Zero Kiryru.

Appearance: .

or

.com/albums/ab16/sarahschizo2010/?action=view¤t;=&newest=1

I woke up early today and made coco. Yup that's right St. Xocolatl's Day! I made Yuki some and well I made one for Zero too. I walked to go find Yuki and Zero, their on duty so I should just look for a swarm of people.

I was right. A girl in braids was being yelled at for climbing the wall the person supporting her lost balance. "Oh god." I ran to see what happened. It made my heart sink very far, there was Zero holding that girl bridal style. She was blushing like crazy. I backed up slowly out of the crowd and ran for my first hour.

I really did think it was childish of me but I couldn't help it. Every time I saw him my heart dropped and that picture flashed in my head. 'URG stop it!"

All day my heart was on a roller coaster with a sinking down feeling.

Yuki let out a large yawn. "Sora?"

I lifted my head up from my English work. "Yes?"

"You seem down. After duty you should come stay at my house tonight." That's right it's been almost been a week since I came here.

"I don't know I don't wanna in-"

"Come on~" Yuki smiled. My heart lifted a little.

"Okay!" I paused. "Are you giving anyone chocolates?"

Yuki's face flustered red. "You're a disciplinary comity member and your giving HIM chocolate?" Zero butted in. Just then the bell rang for the end of class and I hurried to my room.

when I arrived I got my key, toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, toiletries and such. 'I think I'm going to find some pj's that Yuki will admire.' I found my flyaway baby-doll set, it has shorts instead of panties, in blue and packed it away. I closed my door and locked it. "Too the gate!"

"Sora!" Yuki smiled. "You got all of your stuff?"

I nodded. "Did you give Kaname your chocolate?"

"Y-yeah.."She smiled in delight.

"I'm glad! Oh!"I pulled out her chocolates. "To a new friendship!" I handed them to her. Yuki's eyes teared up a bit. "A-are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just happy I got coco for a change." We opened the door and Headmaster was there too greet us.

"Yuki~ I made dinn- Who is this?" Said the headmaster his long pony tailed hair shaking about.

"I'm Sora Ketsueki.A first year." I bowed in respect to him.

He wove his hand up in down. "Stop being so formal. Call me Cross." I nodded. "Well why don't you two sit down and grabbed a plate of sushi or rice curry." Yuki and I smiled and sat down at the table.

Soon headmas- I mean Mr. Cross came in and grabbed his plate and ate with us. "Sora I would like you to join the Disciplinary Comity."

"That sounds great!" Yuki and I said in union. Mr. Cross passed me my guardian slip, whistle, and pass.

~Just before bed~

"Urggggggggg I h-h-hate English!" I couldn't help but laugh at Yuki she was talking in her sleep. I got up and put on my pj's. 'Teeth need a brushing...' I walked into the bathroom across the hall and my heart dropped.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper yelled. I did my best to cove my body but that's kind of hard when I'm really just a bra and shorts...

He didn't answer. I dropped down next to him. He was shirtless and dripping wet. "You're going to catch a cold." I grabbed a towel and dried his hair. "Put your shirt on too" I blushed madly. "Hold on." I ran back into the room and grabbed his chocolates. I neatly unwrapped one and pressed it to his lips. He ate it and blushed.

"It's delicious." He said. With that I wished him goodnight and slept.I feel a lot better now.

Zero's Point of View.

"Goodnight..." I said back.

'Why? Is it her long black hair? Her sky blue eyes, the pale perfect skin?' I thought holding onto my throat. 'Or is it that there is so much blood in one beautiful package."

Sorry this actual chapter in the manga is supper short V_V


	3. Bloody Kisses

Silver, Bloodlust, and Zero Kiryru.

Zero's Point of View.

~The next Day in the evening~

All I could think about was when I was changed, how I met Yuki and of coarse Sora.

My throat burned slightly as I turned the corner."How strange Kiryru, Yuki isn't with you today?"

At first I didn't answer. I don't wanna become friends with these monsters. I doubt Sora will wanna be a friend of a monster. "She has supplementary classes Kuran."

Kuran stopped and asked:"How are you now a days Kiryru?" 'Does he now?" I turned my head quickly to face him. "Take care." He really boils my blood.

My thirst is starting to become unbearable. My breaths short and harsh. The sound of footsteps got closer so I whipped out my 'Bloody Rose' gun out. "What do you want Night Class?"

Ruka was the first to speak."Why does Kaname-sama show consideration to a human like you? I cannot allow it."

"Don't be jealous Ruka, and the rest of you, if president Kuran found out he would reprimand you." Said Akatsuki. "Put that away too, Kiryru." Akatsuki reached for my arm and I flipped him over my shoulder.

"So you're all her to beat me up. using Kuran as an excuse? Come on vampires I've been pissed off lately." I crunched my knuckles but Sora and Yuki stopped me.

"Fighting is strictly against the school handbook!" Sora said holding a silver dagger that resembled her necklace, the silver cross with one dark red gem in the intersection.

"If you really want to fight I will fight you as a member of the disciplinary comity!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Enough already let's go to class." Akatsuki said, the others followed.

Sora looked up into my eyes. "What were you thinking? Taking on a group of vampires?"

"Leave me alone." I said. My heart hurts and I feel like I'm dying.

Sora's Point of View.

My heat has never been so heavy before. 'I need to know what's wrong with him.' I thought an began running after him. I ran up the stairs right behind him. My heart hurt so much. Tomorrow I have to go to the hospital... "Zero."

"I told you to leave me alone... Sora." Zero embraced me from behind, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Don't look." He adjusted my head so he could touch my neck. He rubbed the tips of is finger over my soft on my neck and I took in a sharp breath of surprise.

He licked his choice of area with a hot breath."Zero..." I whispered as he pierced my neck slowly. MY body went numb with pleasure. He kept drinking and drinking til he was full.

"I'm so sorry." Zero said. He wouldn't look me in the eye. I cupped his chin to look strait into his now red eyes.

"Don't be." I didn't care about the blood. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. Not a peck more passionate than that. No tongue just a long kiss. My heart was pounding uncontrollably.

When we parted he wiped the blood off of my lips and licked his finger.

"Zero..."

"Yes" He looked up at me with red eyes.

"I like you al-"He placed his lips on mine for a quick peck. I couldn't speak any longer as my heart beat faster than ever.

"You don't have to explain."


	4. Your Life is Mine

Silver, Bloodlust, and Zero Kiryru.

Kaname's Point of View.

"I smell blood. Lots of it." I ran out the door to the sent. Something is wrong no one should lose that much blood and _not_ die.

"Are you okay Sora? I did take a lot of blood." Sora giggled and kissed his cheek. What is with her?

"I have a surplus of blood and I have to be drained a little on the weekends or my heart will burst. You really are doing a favor for me."

"Have you been reduced to a blood thirsty beast Zero Kiryru?" I pulled Sora behind me in defense. Sora kicked me in the back making me stumble. She ran and buried her head in his chest. "Is that what you want to be! A meal?" I scream.

"I'm not a meal." She said. Sora stood on her tipsy toes and kissed Kiryru on the lips lightly. He was very dazed. "I'm helping the man I love and he's helping me." My heart sank. 'I wanna help Yuki.' I turned away and gave them one last word of advice. "When you do that, do it in private."

Sora's Point of View.

~The next afternoon~

"Where are you going Sora?" Yuki asked putting her books in a stack.

I did the same and threw them in my messenger bag. "I think I'm going to go check on Zero since he didn't come to school. Come with me?"

Yuki shook her head." Sorry but I have supplementary classes again." I waved good bye to her and headed to the headmasters home. It is almost as large as the dormitories though it also included there home and his office. i knocked on the large front door and it was answered by Mr. Cross. "Hello Mr. Cross is Zero here?"

"Yes he is, would you like to see him?" I nodded. "His room is up the stairs to the left at the end of the hall.

I followed Mr. Cross' directions and stopped in front of his door. "Zero can I come in?" I asked. He didn't answer. A cold shiver ran up my spine, something wasn't right. I opened the door and revealed Zero holding his Bloody Rose gun to his temple. I looked to the side quickly; safety _was_ off. "Zero!" I tackled him down to his bed a few tears sliding off my face onto his. "What were you planning?" I clenched onto his wrists.

"Noth-"

"Don't give me that damned excuse! The safety was unlocked! Tell me what you were thinking!" My tears began to sting and my tongue tasted like a hot iron and a cool wine.

Zero shifted his weight to hold himself over me. He placed his fingers to my bight marks. My heart began beating incredibly fast. "You heard it too? The sound of you blood being sucked by me. I could have ended your life Sora! I can't comprehend not living life without you!"My face heated in surprise. I shimmied my hands lose and pulled his face to mine. I rested my forehead to his, a tear slipped out. "I can't control myself any longer." Zero ripped his body off of mine and ran out the door.

"I'm not giving up on you!" I yelled throwing the Bloody Rose gun across the room.

I ran. And ran till I finally saw him across the courtyard. I hurriedly wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. We broke and I pulled his gun from my pocket and held it to his temple. "_If you have to die, it will only be by my hand_." I pressed my body against his and I felt his hand creep up from my lower back to the back of my neck.

"Only if I can take you as mine."


End file.
